


Eleven Christmas Wishes

by KaylaShay



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas - 2013 [11]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/KaylaShay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The holidays came and went without notice due to a case. Now the guys are off duty and Gibbs is finally ready to give Tony what he's always wished for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eleven Christmas Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tejas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tejas/gifts).



> **Rating** : FR13  
>  **Disclaimer** : I'm not Bellesario or CBS, so I don't claim to own them.  
>  **Characters/Pairings** : Gibbs/DiNozzo  
>  **Genre** : Slash  
>  **Warnings** : None  
>  **Word Count** : 1,100  
>  **Beta** : All mistakes are mine  
>  **Written For** : [12 Days of Ficmas - Day 11](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/tag/collection%3A%20ficmas%202013) for tejas

**January 2012**

Tony sighed as he logged out of his computer. It had been a two-week rush over seven states and he couldn't even remember where he'd been when Christmas happened. He could remember New Year's Eve though. It was hard to forget being tied to a chair and punched in the face a few times.

The ER staff had assured him the bruising would fade and that he didn't have any broken bones. Of course, Gibbs had had Ducky confirm it with some more x-rays in autopsy. Save for his spectacularly colored face and the fading pain, he was in perfect health for a man that had spent two weeks keeping ahead of a notorious mob family.

Gibbs had forced him to stay home for a few days after his rescue on the first. Nobody wanted him in the office when he was downing pain medication like candy. He'd finally managed to sneak in the office after George, the night desk guard, had assured him that the rest of the team was gone for the night.

Tony had taken time to read everyone's reports before working on his own. There was so much they knew that he hadn't even heard about. It was actually a wonder that they were able to find him at all. Tony shuddered at the thought that he could have been a naked corpse floating in the Potomac, just like the Naval officer that had kick started the whole thing.

"DiNozzo!" the sharp bark of his name caused him to tip over his chair and end up sprawled on the floor.

"Hey, Boss," he said around a grimace as he looked up at the other man. He accepted the hand that was reached out in silent apology and groaned as he got to his feet.

"Thought I told you not to come in till Monday."

"You know me, Gibbs. Can't keep me away from this place. Plus, I hate being stuck at home. Kate's great and all, but she isn't a great conversationalist."

"Don't see you conversing with anyone here," Gibbs all but growled.

"I'm conversing with you," Tony said with a smile.

Gibbs just grunted. "Grab your gear. Coming with me."

Tony didn't argue, he knew when to just following instructions. He wasn't surprised that Gibbs led him to the Charger. Of course, Tony had been smart enough to take a cab to the office. Gibbs would have killed him if he'd driven himself while still taking a few of the pain pills.

"What's the plan, Gibbs?" Tony risked asking once they were on the road. He could tell they were taking the route to Gibbs house, but that was it.

"You'll see," Gibbs said and didn't elaborate.

It didn't take long for them to pull into the garage. Tony just grabbed his bag and followed Gibbs inside. It was already midnight, but he knew the man would likely head to the basement.

"Guess I'll take the couch like usual, Boss," Tony was saying as he stepped into the living and then he stopped. "You've got a tree in your house," he said with disbelief.

"Good observation skills there, Tony," Gibbs said as he joined him in the room.

Then Tony looked around more. There were wrapped presents under the tree, there was a stocking hanging over the fireplace and above the fireplace was the biggest surprise.

"You got a flat screen TV?"

"With cable and all the little doodads the guy at the electronics store said you'd like," Gibbs said with a nod toward the wooden cabinet that hadn't been there before. "Merry Christmas, Tony."

Tony wasn't sure what to say. Then he noticed that Kate's bowl was sitting next to Gibbs' fish. With a smile he wondered over to her.

"Did Gibbs fishnap you, Kate?" he asked as he sprinkled a little food in her bowl.

"Open this one first," Gibbs interrupted, putting a present in his hand. Tony tore it open with a flourish and found a new copy of _It's a Wonderful Life_. "I'll get the popcorn going if you can figure that contraption," Gibbs said with a nod to the TV."

Tony stared in amazement as Gibbs walked off toward the kitchen. He was beginning to wonder if he was in a pain pill induced dream. If so, he never wanted to wake up.

The opening credits were just starting when Gibbs sat down next to him on the couch with the bowl of popcorn in his lap. He was close enough that their legs were flush against each other.

"Figured I'd watch it with you this year," Gibbs said softly and Tony just smiled.

By the time Clarence was getting his wings, Gibbs had an arm around Tony's shoulder and Tony was leaning against the other man with his eyes dropping.

"I feel like I'm dreaming, Boss," Tony said softly. "What's going on?"

"Not a dream and call me Jethro," Gibbs said with a light squeeze to Tony's shoulder. He was quiet for so long that Tony almost drifted off to sleep.

"We couldn’t find you. Everywhere we looked turned up a dead end. I kept expecting to get a call that another body had been found floating down the river."

Tony gave Gibbs a glance and saw a pained look on the man's face at the memory. "How did you find me? I looked through the reports. The team had nothing, but you still got there in time."

"Shannon," Gibbs said shocking Tony. Gibbs never said her name where they could it. "I dream about her sometimes. It's like she's really there talking with me. This time she talked about you."

"What'd she say?" Tony asked tentatively.

"Told me to stop being a chicken and get you before someone else got you. Said she liked you and that Ke- Kelly liked you too. Even gave me a head slap," Gibbs added with a laugh. "She told me where you were and that I didn't have much time. I almost didn’t come. Didn't want to believe it was real."

"But after you found me where she said I was, then you knew it was real," Tony concluded. "Made you believe the rest of what she said too."

"Yeah. She told me that you made a wish each Christmas since we met in Baltimore. Said it was time to make that wish come true, because eleven years of wishes was overkill."

"Figured this last one was going to be my last. Glad you listened to her, Jethro. Now shut up and kiss me, because you talking this much is scaring me."


End file.
